A variety of computer input and other devices require tracking of one or more objects such as fingers, styluses, pens or other objects as they positioned on or moved across a surface. For example, computer monitors and other display screens may be fitted with a touchscreen that allows a user to provide inputs to a computer using a finger or a stylus, as they are moved across the display surface of the screen. Similarly, a whiteboard may be fitted with a pen positioning sensing system that tracks the position of one or more pens as they are moved across the writing surface of the whiteboard.
Existing systems suffer from a variety of deficiencies, including excessive complexity and cost, high computational overhead that affects both their accuracy and response time, and other deficiencies.